


Suspicion

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [17]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 4: our distance and that person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

Sometimes the inevitable takes everything away, or in this case never gives it a chance to become. Reikai was one of those places, locked so full heartedly into tradition and rules that people got hurt in the process. Of course, it didn't really help that Enma didn't really see the gray area in general and was constantly clashing with his son. Like many of their disagreements the current one surrounded Yusuke Uremeshi and his rag-tag team of friends. New cases popping up left and right and they just didn't have the numbers to go after them all.

Koenma maintained that another Ferry girl (and he didn't want to admit Ayame in particular) would make going from one battle to the next much easier. Botan was good but her healing abilities were quite basic and her own spirit energy couldn't sustain very long with the injuries they were getting with each new case. Enma staunching believed that if the Tantei couldn't handle it they should be disbanded and let the SDF take over.

It was one of those arguments that just tended to go on forever, or until Koenma lost his patience and stormed out like a two year old. However through this argument Koenma was beginning to think that all these new demon attacks weren't so random and that maybe there was a new bad guy out there for his Tantei to get rid of, making him investigate into the matter more, or rather he had Ayame look into it. What was he going to do if his father ever gave into his side of the argument? Shrugging he sat back in his chair, he'd find a way to make it all work.

Of course it didn't help him much that he was certain his father was getting suspicious as to why exactly he wanted Ayame to help Botan with the Tantei. And sadly he had to admit to himself that it was mostly because they're not quite relationship was quickly developing into a relationship and he couldn't allow that to happen, no matter how much he enjoyed the thought of it. Besides the consequences of his father were to have actual proof were horrendous and he couldn't put Ayame through that.

He reasoned that next time he saw her he'd tell her that what they had developing had to end, kiss her one last time for an eternity and send her on her way. It didn't matter how much it would hurt him to say those things to her, but they had to be said to protect her.


End file.
